With Me Tonight
by Chocolate Flavoured Robots
Summary: Near decides to do something fun for his lover, Matt. But what happens when a leather-clad menace comes home a little too early? One-shot. Hard Lemon, kink, and mild-to-severe PWP ness because you shouldn't expect any less from me!


**A/N:** TO MAKE UP FOR MY LONG ABSENCE! LEMON FOR ALL!~

* * *

"Near..?" Matt looked around and scratched the back of his head. Near wasn't in the kitchen either. He had just come home from shopping for groceries and had checked for the little albino in the living room, the family room, the bathroom, and now the kitchen. He sighed as he put the paper bag full of groceries and a stashed box of cigarettes onto the kitchen counter and walked to the bedroom door upon realizing that was the only place he hadn't looked.

He turned the knob and froze as he opened the door. A bright red blush came across his face as he felt his blood rush to a very.. inconvenient place in his body.

"Matt.."

Near was sitting down on the bed. He was wearing a very kinky police-woman outfit. Near wore a short navy minidress with buttons lining all the way down the boy's small frame. The gamer gulped hard as he continued studying the boy. He wore fishnets and stilettos, the straps of which were making a criss-crossing pattern on his ankles. Hanging off his left wrist were a pair of handcuffs and resting on top of soft white curls was a standard police person's hat, tipped to the side. A gloved hand reached up to curl around a lock of silvery hair as a small smile came across pink lips.

"Why..?" Matt managed to utter while eye-humping Near.

"Just 'cause," the albino said blatantly. Candid as always.

After managing to crawl onto the bed, Near leaned against the headboard and motioned for Matt to join him. He happily obliged and soon enough their tongues were down each others' throats. Now mind you, that was after Matt had taken the time to ogle Near's behind as he turned away.

Curious fingertips that were cupping the albino's face ran down to his shoulders, then down a thin torso to pale thighs, venturing beneath the small skirt that barely covered anything.. Just how Matt liked it.

Much to Matt's disappointment, Near swatted Matt's hands away. "Bad boy," he whispered, pushing Matt off of him. He got on top of the brunette, pinned him down and sat on top of his chest. "..Looks like I'll have to punish you."

Matt looked up at Near, his vision still tinted orange from his goggles. Even in that view, Near was gorgeous with that little smirk plastered on his face. He bit his own lip, the only thoughts running through his head being, _'Oh fuck yes.'_

Near took the key from a small pocket in the garter the gamer had failed to notice and undid the handcuffs from his own wrist, handcuffing Matt's wrists to the headboard. The albino boy twirled the key on his index finger and stared at the gamer with half-lidded eyes, the lust still very evident in his gaze. "Naughty boys need to be punished! It's a shame a good boy like you has to get this," Near cooed as he ran his gloved finger down Matt's jawline. He shivered. Near was good at what he did. Too good.

Reaching back, Near rubbed his hand against the front of Matt's jeans. He was already very hard, which pleased Near and his little sadistic side. Although he wasn't used to taking over, he had to admit he was enjoying this. It was a change from being thrown onto the couch after winning a game of Super Mario on Matt's X-Box and being taken advantage of. Angry sex was fun, but being on the side in control and forcing emotions and reactions wasn't completely unenjoyable.

"I won't be a good boy if you don't want me to be." It was an invitation.. No, a challenge. Almost a plea. Matt might as well have said, 'TAKE ME GOD DAMN IT', 'cause that's what Near interpreted it as.

Sliding down Matt's body, Near unzipped his pants, pulled down Matt's boxers and flushed lightly at the sight of Matt's erection. It was throbbing already, at its full length. Was he really responsible for that?

Near leaned down, stuck out his tongue and licked up the length, making Matt moan and Near intensely pleased. Noises were good.. Very good.. And Near quite enjoyed the taste of Matt. He took nearly all of the brunette into his throat, gagging slightly as his partner bucked his hips and forced the rest in. He ignored the discomfort and began bobbing his head, eager to please his partner.

"_Ohh yeah.._" Near, oh god, Near. Every day reminded him why he fell for the boy. He loved it when the boy teased him. He loved it when Near laughed or smiled and he definitely loved Near when the boy was like this.. He wondered if this was turning him on just as much as he was enjoying it, but he was broken out of his thoughts when he felt a hot tongue swirl around the head of him. He let out a groan as he felt his pre-cum dripping out and being swallowed down Near's throat. They had only done this once before and already he had learned so much.

"...Near, h-- aahh..-- ave you been studying..?" Matt remarked as he pulled against the restraints. The boy's mouth was so hot, so wet.. It was too good. He would come any second.

The smaller boy hummed his response softly and ineligibly, occupied with repeating the process of taking his partner into his throat deeper with each bob of his head. The hum made Matt throw back his head and moan in ecstasy. Near shifted a bit. Every noise made the erection pressing against his lace panties all the more painful. He held back a shiver as he anticipated the thought of pressing Matt inside of him. _All _of him. Then those skilled fingers working it's way over his throbbing length and pumping until he came all over his hand..

Near was lost in his thoughts. His body had kept its movement, however, and Near snapped out of his musings when he felt a hot liquid pour down his throat. Obediently, he swallowed, slowly letting Matt out of his mouth as he licked his lips. The gamer let out a satisfied sigh as he smiled up at Near.

"We're not done, Matt.. The fun is only beginning." Matt cringed. There was.. more?

Near hopped off the bed, quick to kick off his stilettos and run into the bedroom closet to pull out a box of toys he had bought for just that occasion. He planned on making this enjoyable for him, too.. Near set the box down and smiled at Matt, whose mouth was wide open, staring at the box with a face that was a combination of both anxiousness and apprehension. N liked this expression. He crawled back onto the bed at sat himself between Matt's legs, the police hat tipping slightly over one of his eyes which he chose to ignore. The albino reached back and wrapped his fingers around the first toy he touched-- anal beads.. Oh this would be fun for him indeed.

Near glanced at Matt's length. It was far too flaccid for his tastes, which would never do. He left the beads to sit between Matt's legs, then climbed onto the brunette's chest yet again for an affectionate kiss. This kiss led to yet another one, then another, until they were locked in yet another passionate kiss. Reluctantly, this one too was broken as the white-haired boy sat back up and began to unbutton the dress. One-by-one the buttons were undone, too painfully slow for any man's tastes. Yes, even a gamer with a short, small, white-haired gay lover's tastes.

A wry grin passed swollen lips. Near had undone the buttons from the bottom-up just enough so now Matt had the pleasure of gazing at the sight that was Near. Ergo, the bulge in lacy, almost see-through panties that had connected to the pair of fishnets by a garter belt. Matt licked his lips. His body had gotten so hot, his goggles were fogging up. He groaned, exasperated as he remembered the handcuffs. "Near.. The goggles, please.. I need to see you." Sighing sympathetically, Near pushed up the goggles and smiled, marveling at the gorgeous shade of emerald Matt's eyes were. Very few things took his breath away and Matt's eyes were one of them.

From this view, Near was striking. The pale, flushed color spread throughout his small body; it was thin, but not frail. His hipbones stuck out, which Matt found utterly sexy. The subtle curve of his torso, the way the muscles in his body were visible yet not protruding, more subtle than anything.. It pushed Matt to the very edge.

He crawled back between Matt's legs and slipped off his own underwear. He took the beads in his hands and smiled, easing the first bead inside of Matt. Seeing as he was usually the dominator, the gamer was exquisitely tight. He watched Matt moan, his body squirming restlessly at the pressure inside of him. Eventually Near eased in another bead, then another until about half of the toy was inside Matt. He kissed the head of the brunette's erection as he flipped the switch on the end of the toy to 'on' and made it vibrate.

"...I love you." Near whispered, letting his sadistic side slip away for just a moment.

"N--Nearr..!!!" Near smiled. He always loved every single sound that came from those lips.. This was a new one and it was definitely one of his now-favorites. He bit his own tongue and pushed another quarter of it in without hesitation. Matt pressed his wrists against the handcuffs again, desperate to try and relieve the pleasure, to satisfy his want.. He let out another scream, which was a cross between a moan and a plea to continue. The albino decided it was the latter.

Near was on his knees, with his tush in the air. He was too distracted by the noises Matt was making to notice the sound of the door clicking open and leather boots squeaking on the floor. What broke him out of his trance was a small pinch to his behind and a leather-clad body taking it's place on top of his, an arm wrapping around his torso. "Hey there, snowflakes."

The feel of breath against his ear made him shiver. He moaned when Mello rubbed his groin against his bare tush. His hand let go of the toy, leaving it to vibrate inside of Matt. "Mello.. M-mello.. Please stop.." Mello responded with a bite to Near's neck, then a lick to the new bite mark.

"This is quite a sight to come home to. You can't expect me to see your cute little ass in the air begging to be screwed and just walk away from it? Near, I've wanted you for so long, so I'm going to make you satisfy my desires.. As for Matt.. Well, Matt can just watch." Near whimpered, partly in compliance, knowing that once Mello decided on something, it was final. While Mello began to undo his pants, Near shot an apologetic glance to Matt, who was now staring at them, looking like he was asking permission to kill Mello while at the same time trying to stay sane and not cry out in pleasure and come with that toy inside of him. Near shook his head no to his lover's unspoken question and cried out as the blonde pushed inside of him.

"You're really tight, Near.." The white-haired boy said nothing, biting down on his lip to keep from screaming. Mello was really, _really _big and he wasn't being gentle about this. "..Did Matt not stretch you out when you guys fucked?" Mello sneered, wrapping the other arm around Near's waist as well and thrusting deep inside of the albino. Matt managed to grimace at Mello, shooting him the dirtiest looks for fucking taking advantage of _his_ Near and taking a shot at his supposed 'best friend'. After tolerating him for all these years, Mello decided to pay him back by doing _this_ to the person he cared most about in the world.. He wanted so bad to hurt that stupid blonde bitch until he was barely conscious..

Near lost it at this point. He was too lost in the act of intercourse to give a shit about who he was doing it with. If he had half a brain, he would be doing his best to not make Mello want more, but it was too good and the boy was drunken in the pleasure. He began to push against the blonde's strokes, bringing him deeper inside of himself with each and every thrust.

Mello grinned, noticing how Near's body was reacting to this. He bit down on Near's shoulder blade, continuing to thrust his hips so he hit inside Near hard and deep. When the white-haired boy threw his head back and moaned, he figured he had hit Near's prostate, so he aimed there, over and over again each time provoking a loud moan or a scream. He honestly didn't give a shit if the neighbors heard them. He wouldn't stop until the end.. That was how Mello did things after all. From the looks of it, if Near kept pushing back so eagerly and kept moaning this way, the end would be nearing soon.

Matt watched, wide-eyed. Shifting uncomfortably, he didn't let his gaze falter from watching his former-best friend-now-mortal-enemy and his boyfriend.. He was still angry, but he didn't understand why he was so turned on by this. Matt himself had watched dozens of porno movies, so he should be used to watching other people have sex, right? He bit down on his lip, really regretting the restraints on his wrists and the fact the vibrator had slipped out bead-by-bead somewhere in between when Mello had pushed into Near and now. God, was Near really this cute when he was having sex? His face red, his eyes tearing up and his expression so adorable?

The pale boy opened an eye, snapping out of his trance and catching sight of Matt and his untended erection. He shakily reached a hand out and began to pump on the length, trying to give his lover relief and satisfaction if anything. The boy bit down on his lip, knowing if Mello were to notice, he'd make him stop. He hoped desperately Matt would come to the same conclusion.

Fortunate enough for him, Matt did have the common sense to predict the outcome. It didn't take long for Matt to come, since his body was already aching for release. Near brought his fingers up to his lips and licked the salty substance off.

"Come for me.." Mello's voice was ragged, shaky and rough. Near shook his head no stubbornly, desperately trying to collect his thoughts, to get back his apathetic state, _anything_ to make Mello go away before he came inside of him and officially claimed him his. Mello wouldn't have that though. Like he had said before, he wanted Near. Once Mello wants something, he will always get it. Though usually all he wanted was chocolate, this was an exception. He had only not gotten his way once. The title of L.. Near got that. But then again, doing this was a way of claiming dominance over the boy. Of proving he was more than Near ever could be.

Near only obeyed, unwillingly at that, when Mello had wrapped his fingers around his member and rubbed. It didn't feel as good as when Matt did it; the tenderness and the skill with his fingers Matt possessed was absent. His body had been begging for release though, so he came onto the blonde boy's hand and simultaneously tightened around Mello's cock which was conveniently nestled deep inside of him. Mello followed suit, coming inside the small pale boy with a low grunt.

Mello got up on his knees and abrasively pulled Near up on his as well. "Near. You are mine now. I don't give a shit what you do with Matt.. But you belong to me and only me. Got that?" Near nodded with a small whimper, feeling Mello's cum dripping out of his entrance. It felt really uncomfortable, and he could have almost sworn he was bleeding. Mello pulled Near's head toward him and roughly kissed him. Possessive and harsh. It was official, Near hated Mello's kisses. The menace let go of Near, laced his pants up again and left the room, leaving Near panting on the bed between Matt's legs. He stayed like that for at least 5 minutes, Matt had counted, until Near crawled back up to undo the handcuffs that had restrained Matt from strangling the horny chocoholic cunt.

Near collapsed in Matt's arms. He was panting heavily and his eyes were droopy. He felt so _dirty _(and not in the good way, mind you.) and yet all he wanted to do was sleep. Matt looked down at his little white-haired angel and kissed the top of his head. "I'm.. I'm so sorry Near.." Sorry? _Sorry?_ His boyfriend had just gotten raped and all he could say was sorry? Matt mentally face-palmed. He was so stupid sometimes.

"No, Matt. This was supposed to be for you and I and instead Mello comes in and ruins it. It's Mello's fault, not yours," Near said indifferently, taking Matt's hand and kissing it affectionately. "I love you , Matt."

"I love you too Near.. Which is all the justification I need to go and kill Mello right now." Matt stated, moving to pull away from Near and towards the living room where Mello was enjoying a chocolate bar and thinking about all the kinds of fun he and his new possession could have.

"No.. Matt, no... Please don't leave me.." Near said, pulling Matt back. He nuzzled the gamer's arm, barely holding back tears. "I need you now, Matt.. M-mail.."

Matt looked back and bit his lip. They rarely ever used their real names, and if they ever did.. Near really wanted him to stay. Mail sighed and got back on the bed, wrapping his arms around Nate. "Alright.. I'll stay.. But you can't stop me from killing him the next time he tries to touch you." The albino just nodded, knowing Matt was dead-set on this.

They stayed like that for a while, half-asleep in each others' arms. Soon enough, Near and Matt, Mail and Nate, both fell asleep. It was a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **It took me two weeks to write that. Yes, I am that lazy. Yes, I am pathetic, why thank you. I loved writing it though, even if it did take forcing people to force me to keep writing..

In this story, I made Matt a brunette for several reasons. First off, I know people who would kill me if I made Matt a redhead. Like, literally. With a chainsaw and everything. Secondly, Matt is sexier as a brunette anyway~

DID YOU ENJOY IT? YES? NO? TOO BAD! REVIEW ANYWAY OR THE MAGICAL M-PREG FAIRY WILL BEAT YOU WITH THE STICK OF DOOM!


End file.
